Top 100 users
Top 100 Users was a contest run by ExquisiteSamurai in 2006 where people would choose their 15 favorite users in order. Exquisite disappeared, so Sesshomaru Purified tallied and posted the results for him. See Also * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2007 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2008 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2009 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2010 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of The Decade The Top 100 of 2006 # Tombs - 245 # FFDragon - 242 # the icon ownz all - 226 # Sesshomaru Purified - 221 # ExThaNemesis - 215 # Sir Chris - 204 # Heroic mario - 196 # transience - 166 # PepsiPlunge - 155 # Explicit Content - 154 # UltimaterializerX - 148 # XxSoulxX - 137 # Leonhart4 - 130 # Not Dave - 126 # Mumei - 116 # Amazing Telephone - 115 # Inviso - 115 # HaRRicH - 111 # Semifinal vs Belarus - 110 # HoratioQHornblower - 108 # Heroic Metool - 107 # Applekidjosh - 101 # Caelus - 95 # LokiGamer - 94 # Aeon Azuran - 93 # MakeYourChance - 92 # xXSabin FigaroXx - 89 # Alanna82- 84 # Lucid faia - 80 # SHINE GET 64 - 80 # ohfennsiv - 73 # gotspork - 73 # RPGGamer0 - 69 # ZenOfThunder - 66 # _Harmonica_ - 64 # jessanugget - 60 # JonPen1416 - 60 # imdapartystar - 58 # GamerPanda - 56 # HeroicGammaRay - 54 # Wiggumfan267 - 54 # Steinershocker - 54 # Gaiden Z - 53 # Cokes311 - 52 # Shadow Ryoko - 52 # Cat1001 - 51 # MaxedOutRyu - 49 # sephsblade - 48 # Zachnorn - 48 # KleenexTissue50 - 46 # Do not even ask - 44 # Forsaken - 44 # Lettuce Kefka - 44 # maplejet - 44 # Shake - 43 # Wanglicious - 42 # MoogleKupo141 - 41 # yoblazer33 - 41 # Gr8CyberMonkey - 40 # ertyu - 39 # Janus5000 - 39 # X_Dante_X - 39 # raytan7585 - 37 # Smurf - 37 # Kyle Bowen - 37 # kenrmcha - 35 # DpOblivion - 35 # TenkoStar17 - 35 # GrapefruitKing - 35 # Holy Excalibur - 34 # Vlado - 34 # MetaRidleyX - 32 # Lopen - 32 # Rodri316 - 32 # snailien - 30 # Eggplant Lord - 30 # swirldude - 29 # Mega Mana - 29 # Priest of Gix - 29 # RX7InfinitiIII - 29 # Brainstruck - 28 # Drakeryn - 27 # the7joker7 - 27 # GodOfGaming - 27 # MasterMage119 - 27 # TheCruelAngel - 27 # DragonMaester - 26 # megamangamer - 25 # Celes42 - 24 # mentalmike - 24 # heavenscloud8899 - 24 # seeraamaazuu - 24 # Shoenin_Kakashi - 23 # Grand_Healer - 23 # Strife2 - 23 # SythaWarrior - 23 # WVI - 23 # Robazoid - 22 # Karma Hunter - 21 # Lady Miaow - 20 # therealmnm - 20 Category:User Tournament